


Baby I'm Preyin On You Tonight

by SinnyandAsh



Category: TPOF, The Price Of Flesh
Genre: An inappropriate description of air head gushers, An intense cat and mouse game, Attempted Murder, Be careful who you buy off of human markets, Blood, Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood, Except the mouse wins, Gen, Gore, Hard vore, Heavy gore, Human Prey, Hunting, It can be self insert because I use first POV, MC - Freeform, Murder, OC, Or at least my attempt of it, Predator/Prey, Revenge, Sadism, Self Insert, Self-Indulgent, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, Yes I did use a Maroon 5 song to title this project you cant do anything about it, because they're in the same universe so hah, really this is trash, reference to boyfriend to death 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnyandAsh/pseuds/SinnyandAsh
Summary: In which a comment of wanting to eat Mason during a Livestream comes true. Tags say it all so see more at your own discretion.-Ash
Relationships: mc/mason, mc/mason TPOF, oc/mason, self insert/mason
Kudos: 3





	Baby I'm Preyin On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> !!Disclaimer!! This is an incredibly self indulgent trash fic for a game that hasn't even come out yet made in a single day. It by no means represents any final gameplay, personalities or endings in The Price Of Flesh. The game and Mountain Dad (AKA Mason) belongs to @gatobob so please support her when it officially comes out!  
> I only own my OC Lavender/Poppy, my headcanons and these words. There are references to a route in BTD2 (If my OC's names are any indication you'd probably know which one) I used first person so if you want a self insert go for it just know some things won't make sense XD Also this is my first time writing hard vore so be gentle with me in case you're a vore veteran... Now let's get em.

It has been four days. Four demanding, endlessly grueling days of playing boy scout on this God forsaken mountain. I first woke on an open field with no recollection on how I got there. All my personal items were gone, left with only the clothes on my back and a survival kit gifted to me. To gather my bearings I explored the area to sketch a sort of map with the paper I received. My original intent was to figure out a way home. Along the way I had to admit the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful. I could’ve seen this place being a hot spot for hikers and campers. Each area from the old-growth woodlands to the smooth flowing creek was something that would catch any artist’s eyes. It was such a shame that I was in mortal danger now and couldn’t appreciate it.

Among the aged trees, lush greenery, creepy crawlers and the occasional bear there was someone else out there. One too many bolts of a crossbow nearly plunging into my face (one successfully injured my arm) and one nearly triggered bear trap set where I travel most told me several things. This man wasn’t friendly. He had no intention of bringing me to civilization in fact I’m certain he’s the one who brought me here. He knew the layout of the land very well (which would explain the cabin and how he’d always seem to have an idea where I might be. I’d be dead if it weren’t for the fact I was a fast and scrappy little shit) He also knew what he was doing so he must’ve had years of hunting experience. And the score he has set his sights on was me.

I would rather end it myself then let that happen. He won’t get the satisfaction.

I don’t know what his story is. Or why he was doing this. If he has some vendetta against me I have no clue. He could just be some loony old mountain man who grew tired of animals so he thought humans might be more thrilling. I also didn’t care whatever his reason was. In the end I absolutely refuse to become anyone’s trophy. If only out of pure spite I did what I could to live. I even read that damn guide he gave me. Begrudgingly it did help. He really must’ve wanted me to survive as long as I could. Psycho. Fury and fear were my driving forces as I never stayed in one spot. I gathered berries and fish after the trail mix was gone so I wouldn’t starve. Kept my fires well hidden and long enough so I wouldn’t freeze to death in the unforgiving temperatures. I treated my arm the best I could with water and torn cloth from my clothes but it was hot to the touch as infection was settling in.

That wasn’t all I did though. Oh no. I realized that dear old mountain man had perhaps unknowingly given me more than just the tools to survive. He gave me tools for revenge. The bear trap. After I have successfully dismantled it I stored it in my bag. Knowing where his cabin was I risked doing some ‘hunting’ myself. I stalked, watched and waited the entire day. I learned he was entirely self sufficient. (Figures he’s a hunter gather. He was burly enough.) Anything he can do himself he does. He chops his own wood, fetches his own water and catches his own food all while living alone. I know what time he sets out to work and what time he returned inside.

During the night I was very tempted to sneak in his cabin to catch him asleep and slice his throat… But I felt I had a better idea. He had left during the day and I made my way inside. Aside from the obsene amount of amount of furs and animal heads proudly hung along his walls, (and what had no doubt been human skulls) the cabin looked normal and somehow that was more disturbing than walking into a torture chamber of human statues. Not daring to venture further than the entryway I grabbed the first thing I thought would be useful and hightailed it out of there.

He has made my life a living hell. During the hours I forced myself to stay awake I focused less on escaping and contemplated more on how to return the favor. Since childhood I’ve been plagued with night terrors where I was in danger and at the mercy of another. Every night without fail. Ironically now that I actually was I don’t have them anymore. But today is the mother fucking day the bastard gets what’s coming to him.

All it took was a nice big fire to lure him out of safety and of course a well placed bear trap. I knew if he saw the thick cloud of smoke during the time he was ready to hunt he’d head over from his cabin. That told me the general direction he’d be coming. I hid myself with a heavy jagged edged rock at the ready to bash his head. Not to kill him. But with his sheer size and strength compared to my small stature, I need him as disoriented and weak as possible for what I have planned for him. If it works. If not well, I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.

A sharp sound of metal snapping and a guttural howl of pain rips through the air telling me that plan B was no longer necessary. My heart leaps to my throat and I try to swallow it down; I whip around the tree to see my catch. Mountain man drops his crossbow besides him, cursing on what must’ve been a rare act of carelessness. He crouches down with a grunt to dismantle the trap around his snagged ankle. Without hesitation I clench hard onto my life line and crept deftly behind him. I had my path cleared of any twigs or leaves that might alert him of my approach. My pulse rings in my ears. Wind was rustling through the trees. The jaws sprung free in time with me landing a blow right on the back of his head. One shuddering breath passes and he collapses into a heap in front of me. I inhale sharply then spoke for the first time in days.

_“Looks like you’re in a rocky situation.”_ I toss it over my shoulder then snatch that damn crossbow from him. _“I’ll be taking this.”_ To ensure he was really unconscious and not faking it I kicked his shoulder. Nothing. I shrug off my bag and open it. Fishing out the silver roll of duct tape that I stole from his cabin I swiftly set to work binding his arms and legs together. He can easily crush my throat with his bare hands if he had the chance so I wasn’t giving him any. Even though he could try and squirm away he wouldn’t get far. I could easily keep him pinned. I look at his face and thought whether I should tape his mouth shut. Hearing him scream after everything he’s done would be sweet music to my ears. Though watching him suffer in silence is also good.

Yeah. I like the sound of that. Denying him the right to make even a whimper. Just like how I had to endure his arrow piercing my arm in silence so he wouldn’t find me and gift me another one. Thinking of which, it seems only fair I give that back to him once he wakes up. Right now though he wasn’t going anywhere so I might as well refresh myself. I fiddle with my new crossbow and walk my way to the fire. It was beginning to die out from lack of attention so I give it a few loving pieces of wood. It was the real hero here after all.

An hour passes and it was turning dusk. Cicadas were chattering as I sat in front of mountain man eating a fish I cooked over the fire. His form stirs awake and I wait patiently as he opens his eyes and groggily looks about. _“Mornin’ princess. Things got a little wild, huh?”_ I couldn’t stop the smirking at the words. His eyes snapped onto mine, taking in my smug expression with only a moment of confusion before realizing what was going on. I’m sure he tries to hide it behind a stony face but I can see him beginning to sweat. He tries without success to fight against the tape. Good luck with that. I used the whole damn roll. He just looked like a worm. I take another more vicious bite from the head of the fish swallowing noisily. _“Sure it wasn’t what you had in mind though.”_

I chuck the rest of my food aside, suddenly feeling far more hungry than that small mouthful could satisfy. He searches beside him and I chuckle. I had an idea on what he was wanting. _“Looking for this maybe??”_ I reveal his crossbow from behind me and revel in his sharp increase of alarm. I stood to make slow, deliberate steps toward him. _“I played with it a bit but I still don’t quite get it.”_ I feign a whine of frustration and he narrows his eyes. He didn’t want to play my mind games. Well that was too damn bad, huh? _“I think it was something like this?”_ I say as I clip a bolt onto the string and draw it back; the arrow head aimed right at him.

That look wipes right off of his face as I release my fingers. Unable to move away fast enough the bolt bites deep into the flesh of his arm and I hum in delight from his muffled groans. He lurches forward and I bent down to look him in the eyes. I can seem my own in them. They were unrecognizable. Wide and feral. Worn down form rage and weariness. I hurled his fucking precious crossbow far away like it was worthless garbage. _“I don’t take too kindly to being treated like an animal.”_ I growl lowly, grabbing the stick and yanking it out of his arm just to see it spasm. It made me feel a bit better. I sigh while looking at the tip turned crimson from his blood. I willed myself to smile and speak in a gentle tone. _“But if that’s what you’re into, who am I to deny you that? After all you went through the trouble of bringing me here and gave me tools to fend for myself. I can at least play out your fantasy hm?”_

One look and I can tell he has no idea where I’m going with this. I give him a tiny hint by leaning in to lap up the little bit of blood coating the bolt with my tongue. _“Mmm~”_ I move to my knees behind him, forcing his head forward to stop him from trying to see what I was doing. I click my tongue as he struggles to say something. _“Tsk. Nuh uh. It’s no good if you peek. I’m giving you what you want.”_ I purr into the shell of his ear before I rip his shirt open with a hard yank, exposing a fair amount of his upper body for me. I slowly lick a slimy trail down his neck to his broad shoulders, tasting the salt of his sweat along the way. I feel his breath quicken against me. He tries to shy away from my touch in disgust but I nip at him in warning. It felt so nice to touch another living being after so long. Even if it was walking garbage. I place soft kisses to the skin.

Then I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into his shoulder without warning. He jerks so violently I had to grab onto him to stop from jerking as well. He tries to scream as a coppery taste floods my mouth. I didn’t stop there. I bit harder. And harder. Until I could feel a chunk of his shoulder starting to separate from the rest of him. With one fluid movement I yank my head away, effectively tearing off a piece of him. He trembles from what must’ve been agony while I am hit with a rush of euphoria. Blood gushes to fill the crater I have made and it spills over down his chest. _“Mmm~ So many textures. It squirts like one of those airhead gushers. Some crunchy stuff too.”_ I chew loudly in his ear as I broke down the meat in my mouth until I was able to swallow. I couldn’t taste anything really beyond just blood and fat but the pleasure from doing so was indescribable.

My nails dug into his skin, I left burning marks of fire all across his skin until that too was welling up with blood. _“You know…”_ I say in-between pants. I didn’t know when I started breathing so hard but I was and… Fuck. I was feeling so heated. From anger, adrenaline, pleasure. Why did this feel so good?? Tears brims his eyes. Finally. It took him a bit to start crying. _“I thought the older something is, the tougher the meat. But you’re soooo soft.”_ And I was starving. I waste no time in taking another bite. This time from the side of his neck. He writhes and quakes desperate to somehow shake me off but I was latching on by the skin of me teeth. More like his skin on my teeth. I’d laugh if I didn’t have my mouth full. All his efforts gave him was another torn piece of his flesh being devoured by me. His chest was dyed a deep red and so was my face. I lick my lips then stuck my tongue into the pool of blood in his neck, fucking the wound and grazing my teeth against the inner muscle with a whoreish moan. I drank him down like I was dying of thirst. Which wouldn’t be too far off.

This time he threw his head back, hitting me in the face. Pain blossomed in my nose and it was bleeding. I’m not sure if that was his intention or if it was a knee jerk reaction but either way it hurt a lot. And that just pissed me off. _“Fine. You want to get on with it? No. Problem.”_ I swung a leg around him, shifting from behind him to straddling his lap in an instant. Seeing his face he stared up at me with eyes burning past the tears with primal rage and hatred. I could clearly see the veins bulging from his neck and forehead. Most likely envisioning skinning me alive or gutting me like a fish. _“Sucks you can’t”_ I taunt wickedly, answering my own assumptions on what he was thinking. All the while showing of my bloodied teeth that must still have traces of his skin stuck between them.

I wiped out the knife he gave me. Waving it in front of his face to let him get a nice look. I want his imagination running wild. I let the tip lightly, lovingly caress the skin of his face down his body. _“I was always curious. To see if he was right. On how colorful our insides are.”_ I was mostly speaking to myself at this point in my lustful frenzy. Eager to find out I plunged the knife deep into his stomach with as much power as I could. Laughing with glee as he bucks underneath me like a dying animal and I felt what it must be like to be a bull rider. I started to force the knife downward in a line, having to saw it back and forth to make it cut. It wasn’t the best weapon. The snot and crying made his face a complete mess. Did he break this easily? Or was it because I was eating and flaying him alive? Oh well. _“Hurts? Maybe you shouldn’t have given me such a dull knife. This would’ve been easier on you.”_ He no longer responds other than convulsing from his nerves being destroyed. His gaze losing light and focus. _“Come on~ Don’t you wanna see it too? Look here…”_ I cooed.

Without me even needing to do anything his organs began to obscenely spill out from him. I stare with awe and I plunge my hands in like an eager child with a cookie jar. My hands nearly burn from his insides. It was so nice. I pull out the confetti of blues, purples and oranges of his entrails and excitedly show him. _“Isn’t it pretty? You’re so warm.”_ A blush spreads my cheeks as I pulled and teared out everything he was hiding in the fleshy bag of his body. Unraveling him one by one. Chomping and chewing and grinding and biting and swallowing and devouring. Continuing my show and tell even after he was long dead. Nothing but a sea of red between me, him and staining the once green grass underneath. I put my hands up to my face and let my finger trail down to mark my face.

No more fear.

_“Haah… Hah….”_ Breathing in slow with my head tilted up towards the darkening sky I gaze at the peeking stars. Letting myself become entranced by them. It gave me a familiar, serene sort of feeling. The anger I felt before vanishes into nothing. Like it never existed. I did nothing but breathe and stared until everything else vanishes too. I blinked once. Twice. Three times. I suddenly couldn’t recall what I have been doing up to this point. _“Huh?”_ Something was… Wrong. I felt wrong. I didn’t want to look away from the stars but I did. I look down beneath me and my eyes widened in horror. Oh n _o. No. Nononono!! “Mason? O-oh my God. No no no.”_ In my panic I rip the tape from his mouth to feel for breathing. My hands… My mouth. I feel bile burning in the back of my throat. _“No no no!!”_ I choked on a sob, tears filling my vision as I held his face, _“I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry Mason please please please… Not like this… Mason I’m sorry!”_ I begged and pleaded with the corpse for forgiveness but nothing could take it back. _“I can fix it!! I-I can fix it!!”_ I promise deliriously, trying to shove his half eaten organs back into his cooling body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know why horror/gore games give me inspiration to write more than anything but oh well it was fun. I have Tumblr I posted this on that I'm shameless enough to plug the link to: https://sircaptainrainbow.tumblr.com/ it goes without saying it's 18+ check it out if you want.


End file.
